The Night We Meet
by kawaiipotato123
Summary: Lucy works at a night club called Fairy Tail one of the popular club in Magnolia. Until that night have changed her life after she meet that special person but who? [Natsu & Lucy]
1. Before The Night Begins

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

As Lucy looks up, to the big building and sees the sign "Fairy Tail", the well-known or more like the most popular night club in Magnolia. With the latest music on full blast that you can hear the music from a couple of blocks away and they serve the best drinks in town.

Lucy was hired to work as a bartender at Fairy Tail. "Well let's not screw anything up now or I will get into trouble or even worse get fired for it unlike the other stupid job" as Lucy said it to herself to calm down. She slapped both cheeks to relief the stress and stop thinking of the bad things that might happen to her and think more about the positive things that might happen.

Lucy steps in front of the door, she takes a deep breath in and breathes out. Until the door swings open, hitting Lucy in the head making her fall back on the hard ground, "ouch" Lucy says while making a hissing sound. Lucy rubs her head and tries to get back on her feet, but the pain in Lucy's head still hurts like hell.

"Are you alright?" Someone says in a feminine voice in a worried way. "Yeah I'm alright, can I have a bit of help getting up please?" Lucy said politely as she let's her hand out to let the other person grab on it and pull Lucy up back on her feet again.

Lucy sees a young woman a couple of inches taller than her, maybe couple years older than her with scarlet red hair that glistened beautifully in the sun. With her dark brown eyes stared into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. She dressed in armour almost like a knight in shinning armour that came to save her with a normal blue plain skirt.

"Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia, starting today I will be working as your new bartender"as Lucy gives a hand shake to her as the girl stares at the blondie. "Well we have expected your arrival Miss Heartfilia" the woman says while smiling. "Oh please call me Lucy" as Lucy blushed lightly. "Very well Lucy, my name is Erza Scarlet and please call me Erza too" Erza says in a friendly way.

Both of them walks into the club, Lucy was amazed how big it was from the inside (well the building was big from the outside anyways).

Erza guilds Lucy around the club, showing her the dj set, the dance floor, stock room, the staffroom, the kitchen and of course the bar where Lucy herself will serve and make drinks for the customers.

She notices at the bar, a small girl with bright blue hair with orange band around her head wearing a white tank top saying "Salut" with dark denim shorts and she was holding a book and reading quietly with her red glasses on. "Who's that Erza?" Lucy whispers quietly to Erza trying to not disturb the girl. "Her name is Levy McGarden, she will be helping you today and show you our system we do things in Fairy Tail" as Erza answered back to Lucy. "Isn't she a bit small to work at a night club?" as Lucy wonders. "Don't be fooled by her appearance or her height specially and she's actually the same age as you Lucy" as Erza whispers. 'Wow!' Lucy thought to herself she couldn't believe she was the same age as her.

"Heya Levy" as Erza tries to get Levy's attention. "Oh hiya Erza! Who is this standing next to you?" As Levy places a bookmark in place, shuts the book and looks up to Ezra and taking her glasses off. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia and she will be your apprentice and someone's else too, until she gets the hang of things around here on her own" as Erza looks around like she is trying to find someone. "Okay! Umm... Erza who are trying to look for by the way?" As Levy questions Erza while she notices that Erza wasn't paying as much attention before.

"I wonder where did Mirajane go to now?" Erza sighs. "Mirajane went to the shops she said she will be back in 15 or 20 minutes" as Levy answered back. Erza sighs again. "Okay I will be doing some jobs around here while I wait for Mirajane I need to speak to her about something" Erza says in annoyed tone.

"Alright I'm off, oh yeah Lucy I know this is your first day but I'm expecting you to follow the expectations in Fairy Tail from now on and don't expect me to caught you off duty" as Erza gives Lucy a serious face then smiles, while she walks away giving Lucy the chills down her spine.

Levy faces the blondie and says "Hello Lucy and you can call me Levy" with a smile on her face. That makes Lucy smile and ask Levy "is Erza always like this?" giving Levy an uncomfortable face. Levy replies back "yes she is always like this but she has a soft spot for cake but mainly it's when her friends are in trouble trust me" that made Lucy seem a bit more relaxed since she can become friends with Erza in no time. "What type of cake?" Lucy asks. An instant reply from Levy "Strawberry cake".

"Anyway" Levy shows Lucy round the club, telling her what jobs she need to do when she's here at this time like check the dj set is working properly "Hey Lucy I show you the basics to check the dj set functions properly and the sound too" showing Lucy the basics. Clean around a bit but they hire cleaners but they like to help them out from time to time.

Lucy asks Levy "what's your job mainly in Fairy Tail?". "My job is the lighting along with Lauxs who is in charge mainly I'm there for support when something goes wrong or simply in charge when Lauxs is not available, but mainly my job is a waitress to help other people on a busy day." Levy simply replies.

Later on, Levy and Lucy discover their interests specially books and they become friends instantly like their fate was to meet each other at this time and place. "Hey Lucy can I call you Lu-chan and you can call me Levy-chan?" Levy asks. "Yeah you can since your my only friend I made so far in this club for a couple of hours" an instant reply with a smile on Lucy's face.

They trademark phones numbers, until some people enter the club saying "hi Levy!" ignoring Lucy's presence. A quite tall toned man with black spiky hair and dark blue eyes. 'He's muscular that she can see all his muscles, wait a moment didn't she saw him a minute ago wearing a white t-shirt' she thought. He was wearing quite dark green trousers, with a belt, a chain attached to the belt loops and a chained necklace with a cross like resembling a sword with stone in it.

Lucy hears a loud scream coming from behind the guy, she sees a young woman, maybe same age and height with pale skin, blue hair, deep sea blue eyes and wearing a baby blue strapless dress with a dark denim jacket. "ahnnn gray-sama!" the girl squeals his name out loud like a fangirl at a concert screaming someone's name.

"Gray your t-shirt..." says a young very pretty girl politely about same height as Erza with sapphire blue eye, pale skin, white hair with a fringe tied up revealing her forehead and wearing a pastel red skinny jeans and a white loose crop top sleeveless revealing her stomach as she's carrying bags of shopping. "Huh? Oh dammit where did it go again?" the man says in an annoyed tone as he looks for it.

Levy apologise to Lucy about them ignoring her. "Guys don't be so rude we got a new member that's joining Fairy Tail please make her feel welcomed" as Levy raised her voice louder to make sure she's been heard by them over the commotion. All of them turned around and looked at Lucy and gave her a smile making Lucy feel embarrassed.

"Yo! My name is Gray Fullbuster" Gray introduction himself. "Hi my name is Juvia Lockser and Juvia will make you my rival in love!" Juvia announces proudly and when to look at gray, she notices his attention was still on Lucy making her angry. "Hello my name is Mirajane Strauss" Mirajane says politely with a smile. Lucy says "hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm happy to work with you in Fairy Tail" as she smiles back at them.

"Oh yeah Erza wanted you Mirajane for something I think she's in the staffrooom" as Levy tells Mirajane. "What for?" Mirajane questions. " I don't know" with an instant reply from Levy. Mirajane replies back "okay I go see her now" wondering what Erza wants from her.

"Hey Gray and Juvia what kind of jobs do you do around here when the club is open to business?" Lucy asks. Simple reply from Gray was "my job is the dj mainly people give me nicknames because the music I put on in the club like Chill blast or Ice Fairy". "Juvia is a waitress who normally serve the drinks and food around the club" as Juvia answers Lucy question. "Who cooks the food?" Lucy questions them again. "Old man Yajima" a simple reply from Gray.

"Okay and what's Mirajane job?" Lucy asks. "I could say she does multiple jobs around here when the club's closed and open, but I think her main job is bar tending" as Gray walk to the dj set and get it, set up and ready for tonight. "Juvia wonders what's your job Lucy?" Juvia questions the blondie. Lucy simply answers "my job is bar tending, but I can do other jobs around here".

"Oh yeah, Lucy you will meet some other people who are members of Fairy Tail you see later on as you can see the will club open in a couple of minutes" Levy says to Lucy while looking at the time. "Oh okay" as Lucy responds to Levy and feels worried that she will mess up things on her first day at Fairy Tail. Levy looks at Lucy and says "It's alright Lucy everyone makes mistakes on their first day at Fairy Tail no ones perfect" trying to cheer up the blondie. Lucy smiles "thanks Levy, I try my best today" thanking Levy.

"Okay I need to get a grip now, this is your first day and Levy just told you can make do it!" Lucy says to herself and slap both cheeks again. As the blondie turns around she bumps into something big making her stumble back a little. Lucy sees a large, muscular with tanned skin with dark eyes, a stitched scar under his right eye and wearing a dark navy blue suit neatly surprisingly suited him as he looks down upon Lucy making her feel unsecured.

"Hey, who are you?" he questions the blondie in a deep tone. "Ummm... my name is Lucy Heartfilia sir" making Lucy feel terrified. "Elfman don't treat Lucy like that you coward" as Mirajane tells Elfman off. "Hey don't call me a coward I'm a man not a coward Mirajane" Elfman tells Mirajane. "Anyway please introduce yourself Elfman to Lucy" Mirajane says to Elfman. "Hi my name is Elfman Strauss, I'm Mirajane younger brother and I work as a security guard/bouncer since you can tell this job was for a true man like me" Elfman says proudly.

"Well everyone to their stations and get ready for tonight since it's that day of the week Saturday so be prepared specially you Lucy I you need to be on your heels!" as Erza shouts. Everyone one says "aye" as Gray turns up the sound, puts the headphones on and played some chill music which made Lucy have the chills and no wonder why people gave these nicknames for Gray, Levy turns the lights from above and on the floor programming them to flash in control, Elfman stands by the door on duty as a security guard/bouncer, while Lucy and Mirajane gets ready while chatting to each other and become friends as they swap each other phone numbers and Juvia grabs her severing tray and she is already.

When Erza opens the door, a herd of people coming in one by one as Elfman checks their IDs to make sure their old enough to enter then trying to get the best spots in Fairy Tail, some sit at the bar ordering away different type of cocktails and beers while hearing the chilling music in the background nearly on full blast. Others on the dance floor dancing away. "Alright the night has started" Lucy says hoping nothing will go wrong as she serves the cocktails and beers away to people. Thinking this is going to be a long night.

* * *

Hello people!

This is my first fanfiction and please give a review of what you think of it so far and maybe give some tips or advice to help me to make the story better. I know this doesn't have any nalu at the moment but soon it will because this chapter more of introducing the characters and get the story going somewhere before I get the to the nalu moments.

P.s I'm sorry for the mistakes of spelling and grammar.


	2. Jealousy?

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

The night was lively, as Lucy serves the cocktails and beers while having friendly chats with the customers. Seeing people dance on the dance floor to Gray's chilling music.

The blondie looks up to Mirajane and sees her talking to the customers as she severs them with a smile on her face, then Mirajane notices Lucy staring at her and says "What's wrong Lucy?" questions the blondie. "Oh nothing wrong, it's just feels like it's going be a long tiring night for me specially since it's my first day working at Fairy Tail" Lucy answers back as she sighs. "Don't worry you will get used to it after a couple of shifts you do" Mirajane smiles as she tries to cheer up Lucy. "Okay and thanks Mirajane!" as Lucy smiles at Mirajane. "No problem Lucy" Mirajane says.

As the customer left a seat in front of Lucy, another customer comes up and takes the seat. Lucy looks up the customer and say "what would you like?" Lucy questions the customer. "I would like a Firewhiskey please" customer answers Lucy's question with a masculine voice.'Wow! He's a feisty taste this one' Lucy thought. "One Firewhiskey coming right up" Lucy answers the gentleman.

As she looks while making the drink at the young man slightly tanned, maybe couple inches taller and age, with salmon pink spiky hair, onyx eyes, muscular and wearing a pine green jacket short sleeve jacket over a blue greyish 3/4 sleeve t-shirt and marron coloured trousers with a belt.

Lucy makes the Firewhiskey and pours into a glass cup and severs it with ice. "Here you go" Lucy says to the customer. He takes a sip out of the glass and smiles at Lucy, "Hey are you new around here?" he questions the blondie. She replies "yes it's my first day working at Fairy Tail". "Well my name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm a member of Fairy Tail and my job is the dj like Ice Princess over there" as he nudges his head directly to Gray with a gentle smile on his face. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia and it's a pleasure to be working with you Natsu and the others" Lucy says with a smile on her face.

"Looks like I got to go up soon" says Natsu as he sees Gray waving at him. "That will be 12,000 jewels please" Lucy says to Natsu. "Here you go Luce" Natsu says as he places the jewels on the table. "By the way my name is Lucy not Luce" Lucy says but Natsu ignored. "See yeah then Natsu" the blondie waves. "See yeah Luce" he waves back and Lucy making blush a little. Mirajane caught Lucy blushing as Natsu makes his way up to the dj set "Hmmm... love at first sight" Mirajane says to herself quietly thinking they make a good couple leaving Mirajane with a smile on her face.

"Oi, move Ice Princess" Natsu says to Gray. "Hey, Hot Head wait a minute" Gray says in an annoyed tone. "WHAT'D YOU SAY JERK?" as Natsu shouts at Gray. "OH ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME NOW BASTARD?" as Gray shouts back at Natsu. While the some people stares at them and thinking they gone crazy. "OH YOUR ON NOW!" as Natsu is about to raise a his fist in the air, Erza shoots a deadly glare at the both of them from the distance, giving them chills down their spines and turns to look at Erza and at that moment the pretend to get along with each other making Lucy sigh at both of them.

Gray makes his way to the bar and sits in front of Lucy. As Natsu set up the dj set, puts on the headphones and play is his music. The tension goes intense in a second like a wave of heat hits Lucy. Lucy sees the people on the dance floor shouting "Fire Salamander, Fire Salamander, Fire Salamander..." repeatedly going wilder, as Natsu turns the music up louder. Lucy thought that Natsu's music taste was so different to Gray's music and no wonder why they fight just a minute ago it's kinda like ice vs fire. Making Lucy smile some reason and blushes as Natsu sees her in the distance and with a big smile on his face as he waves at her making the blondie turn around quickly as she can.

"Hey Gray, what would you like to drink?" Lucy asks Gray. Gray replies back "I have a Ginger Swing with extra ice please". 'That drink does suit him by personality' Lucy thought."Alright, one Ginger Swing coming up" the blondie says. Lucy makes one Ginger Swing for Gray, pours into a glass cup and severs it with extra to him as she places it on the table. "Here you go Gray" Lucy says to Gray while smiling at him. "Thanks Lucy" he says to her as he smiles.

"So how's your first night here working at Fairy Tail?" Gray asks Lucy. "It's been good so far, it's tiring but I have to get use to this being around in this atmosphere" Lucy answers back, having a feeling someone is watching them from the distance. Lucy making Lucy feel uncomfortable and having the chills down her spine each moment as she stays longer with Gray.

Silence fell upon them making it awkward for both, until Gray broke the silence between them.

"You look uncomfortable Lucy, what's wrong?" as Gray asks in concerned way. "Well..." Lucy pauses for a moment. "Well what?" as he raises one eyebrow up questioning Lucy, leaning in closer and closer by the time, they're staring into their each other eyes as their noses nearly touching. It went all silent again between them and making Lucy sigh as she finally breaks the silence. "How do I put it...I feel someone is watching us from the distance, sending out evil presence towards me, almost like they're jealous" as Lucy answers his question.

Suddenly both of them hears glass shattered, making some people screaming but Natsu doesn't notices it because the music was so loud, that none of the others could hear the glass shattered or people screaming expect Lucy and Gray which mean it was pretty close to them, so the music carried on.

Gray looks around, the corner of his eyes he sees Juvia, fuming with rage with broken glass on the floor and blood pouring out of her hand dripping onto the floor. Lucy quickly runs up to Juvia with a worried look on her face. "Oh no! Juvia you hurt your hand" Lucy points out to Juvia's hands and takes by the wrist a her to the staffroom.

* * *

Meanwhile Mirajane talks to Gray

"I hope Juvia is alright" Mirajane says with a worried look. "Do you know how Juvia cut her hand?" Gray asks Mirajane. "I don't know how she cut her hand Gray" Mirajane replied with concern as she looks at Gray with sad eyes. "Don't worry she's a strong one, a simple cut won't kill her Mirajane" Gray tries to relax Mirajane with a gentle smile. "Okay!" Mirajane smiles trusting Gray that Juvia would be alright.

"Hey Gray, do you think it happened to be that Juvia was jealous of Lucy because you were with Lucy kinda acting you liked Lucy?" Mirajane asks out of curiosity. "What do you mean by that?" Gray asks Mirajane looking confused. "I mean that when you leaning to Lucy that both of your noses almost touched that it looked a kiss from the direction Juvia was watching" Mirajane explains to Gray. "I better apologise to Juvia for getting the wrong idea" Gray says. "I think that's a good idea, so Juvia doesn't give Lucy the stares at her" Mirajane recalls of seeing Juvia giving Lucy a deadly stare.

Mirajane wondered now how things were going with Juvia and Lucy as she went back severing the customers as she says "coming right up sir!"

* * *

Back to Lucy and Juvia in the staffroom

"How did you do this Juvia?" Lucy says with a worried tone as she treats the wound with an aid kit found in the staffroom. "Juvia saw you and Gray-sama K-K-KISSED!" Juvia shouts at Lucy with rage and tears started to form in Juvia's eyes. "Juvia was holding a glass and Juvia squeeze to hard and made the glass broke after seeing you two kissed" Juvia said then she says "Juvia just wanted to be love by Gray-sama but Gray-sama chose Lucy" Juvia says with tears coming out of hers creating a puddle on the floor becoming bigger and bigger. Making Lucy panic about Juvia.

"Umm... Juvia" Lucy says. "Yes" Juvia says. "Me and Gray are friends nothing more than that and that scene you saw we weren't us kissing, Gray just leaned in to close and made me confess what was bugging me " Lucy says trying to clam down the girl. "WHAT DID YOU CONFESS TO GRAY-SAMA JUVIA DEMANDS?" Juvia shouts as she gives a dark aura around her, staring into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes intensely, making Lucy feel scared.

"Gray asked my why I look uncomfortable and I answered that someone was watching us from a distance because I could feel their presence filled with jealously and that what made me feel uncomfortable" Lucy answer the impatience girl seeing the girl more relieved afterwards and making Juvia more nervous but Lucy doesn't notice. 'Phew, Lucy didn't find out it was Juvia who's been staring at them for the whole time' Juvia thought.

"All done!" Lucy says. Juvia sees a bandage on her hand perfectly wrapped up neatly with a knot. "Juvia thanks Lucy" Juvia says with a smile on her face. "Juvia still think we are still love rivals between Gray-sama" Juvia confirms to the blondie. "I thought I told we are just friends Juvia" Lucy says. "Juvia still thinks we are love rivals between Gray-sama, but can we be friends?" Juvia asks. A smile appeared on Lucy's face and hugs the girl "yes we are friends". Making both girls laugh as Lucy puts the aid kit away and heads back to the bar where Gray was.

"Yo Juvia and Lucy!" Gray says. "Hi Gray-sama" Juvia says while blushing. "Heya Gray" Lucy says with a smile on her face. "Juvia I apologise that you got the wrong idea between me and Lucy we weren't kissing" Gray says to Juvia making her embarrassed. "Juvia know because Lucy to me and I'm sorry to Gray-sama for making you worried" as Juvia makes a sad face. "It's alright, just don't do that again please" Gray says trying to cheer up Juvia, which made Juvia blush thinking 'awww Gray-sama cares about Juvia'. "Okay Gray-sama" as Juvia smiles again making Gray smile.

Lucy went back into place at the bar and start to sever drinks again, while she apologise that she left Mirajane to do all the work for a while since it was her first day working at Fairy Tail. "It's alright, since you helped out Juvia with her wound" Mirajane smiles at the blondie making Lucy feel relieved. "Hey Gray that will be 10,000 jewels please" Lucy asks. Gray places 10,000 jewels on the table and Lucy takes it and gives it to Mirajane.

As time passes as she talks to Gray and other customers, Lucy grabs her phone from her pocket checks the time and notices it was 1:30am, Lucy thought to herself 'yes only 30 minutes left until the club finishes finally'. Lucy rubs her temples, she felt a headache coming up soon.

The club closes, leaving some drunk people around the place sleeping peacefully making Elfman to wake them up and leave or pick them up and leave them outside of the club. Lucy looks around the place thinking 'what a mess they left'.

Lucy makes her way to the staffroom, she enters in to see Natsu getting his stuff to go home. 'Just the two of us alone together' she thought making her blush lightly. She walks up to her locker opens her locker as Natsu closes his locker surprising Lucy was there. "Hey Luce" Natsu says with a smile on his face. "Hi Natsu" Lucy smiles back.

Awkward silence came in, as Lucy packs up her things and shuts the locker. Natsu broke the awkward silence between them. "Hey are you going home on your own?" Natsu asks. "Yes why?" Lucy asks. "Luce you know a woman like you shouldn't be walking home at this time, what if a rapist raped you what would you do or someone kidnaps you?" questions the blondie with a worried look on his face. "Don't be that daft Natsu, I will be fine" Lucy answers back at Natsu. "Let me take you home" Natsu says. "No thanks really, I be fine Natsu" Lucy says in annoyed tone.

As she walks away, something warm grabs onto her wrist and surprisingly pulls her close up to Natsu's chest and Natsu's other arm resting on Lucy's waist making Lucy blush even more. "Please" Natsu begs with puppy eyes, making Lucy blushing even harder than before. Lucy sighs "okay Natsu, I give up I let you take me home" making Lucy giggle. "Hey what's wrong?" Natsu asks. "You know you could have done it in a different way to convince me" Lucy points out. "So what?" Natsu says. "So what? You got be joking me right?" Lucy asks as she pulls herself from Natsu's grip while Natsu makes a confused look to her. Lucy roll her eyes "nevermind" as she walks out of the staffroom. Leaving Natsu even more confused but smiled that he could take Lucy home as he runs after her.

* * *

Yo! Please review of what you think of it so far and add to follow or favourite. This chapter has some nalu moments now but there's going to be even more in next chapter I promise. See yeah until then.

P.s I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar. (^_^)


	3. The Day Out

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy and Natsu walks out of the club, walking to a little car park next to the club. Natsu guides Lucy to his car, as he reaches into his pockets to grab his keys. The blondie looks up ahead seeing a red Ferrari, in a space where the car was on it's own. Lucy's eyes widen and making Lucy open her mouth as it turns into a 'o' shape thinking 'you are kidding me right? A person like him could afford a Ferrari' Lucy thought. 'He surprises me each time we meet each other now. Great!' Lucy thought to herself wondering if she can take anymore surprises from Natsu himself as she stares at the him.

"Oi, Luce looks like you just seen a ghost" Natsu says while he chuckles at Lucy. "Do you expect me to believe you drive a Ferrari? You just don't look like that type of person to own something so expensive" as the blonde jokes about it. "Yeah right? Should I take that as a compliment or an insult Luce?" Natsu asks as he raises one eyebrow up question the blondie. "Both" Lucy replies back. Making pinky frowns at her as Lucy laughs at him.

Natsu unlocks the car as it makes a 'beep' sound. "Get in Luce" Natsu says. Lucy climbs into the Ferrari, grabs the seatbelt straps herself on to the chair, Natsu did the same and turns on the car as he puts patches on his arms. "Travel sick?" Lucy asks. "Yeah" pinky replies back.

Natsu drives at a relatively good speed as he builds up the speed. "Hey Luce where do you live?" Natsu asks Lucy who was looking through the window. "I live on Strawberry Road" Lucy replies back as enjoying the view of the clear night sky. "You live quite close to Magnolia town's shopping center" Natsu says. "Really?" Lucy says with a surprised look on her face. "Yeah didn't you know that?" he questions the blondie looking even more surprised. "No because I just move into my apartment a week ago" Lucy answers back.

It was silent between the two until Natsu starts to slow down the car. "Which one?" Natsu asks as he arrived at strawberry road. "Up ahead a bit more" Lucy says as Natsu keeps going up further the road, "Stop here Natsu" Lucy says politely as Natsu stops the car at Lucy's apartment.

"Thanks Natsu" the blondie smiles at Natsu. "No problem" the pinky smiles back at Lucy as she blushes lightly. Lucy gets out of the red Ferrari and waves at Natsu as he drives away.

Lucy reaches for the keys in her bag, unlocks the door and enters in as she locks the door behind her. She walks up the stairs, to another lock door as she unlocks it and enters in and locks the door behind her. She dumps all her things on top of the couch and heads straight into the bathroom.

She turns on the tap, letting the hot water running into the bath. She takes her clothes off and chucks them into a basket and dips her foot into the bath then slips into the bath. Wash her hair and her body, dry herself with a towel and dry her hair.

Walks out of the bathroom putting her pyjamas on and walks over to the fridge. Opens to see not a lot of food and marks down to go shopping tomorrow to buy more food and other stuff. Walks to her desk next to the bed and opens her diary, writes in her diary of what has happened so far to her and closes the book. Switches off the light, tucks herself in bed.

'Got to go shopping tomorrow' Lucy thought. It was all silent as Lucy tries to sleep until "I wonder how Natsu is doing?" Lucy speaks out loud to herself. 'Wait a minute, what why am I thinking of him all of a sudden? Where I can think of more important other things like the rent due in, but out of all of them is him.' Lucy shakes her heard to get rid of Natsu in her mind as she sqeauls to say quietly "why out of all things I think about and Natsu pops into my head first?" The blondie question herself. "I wonder why?" she asked herself again and goes to sleep.

* * *

Back to Natsu

Natsu arrives at home, parks his car outside his house. Grabs the keys and unlocks the lock to door then enters in to lock the door behind him again and chucks to keys to the side of the table as he enters the kitchen. Walks to the fridge and opens it to find some found some leftover chicken he had last night and grabs a carton of milk and drinks it out of the carton as he eats the leftover chicken cold. To look at the time 2:50am and yawns.

Goes upstairs to the bathroom to have a shower and put his pyjamas on and walks into his bedroom to see a blue cat on his bed sleeping peacefully. "Hello Happy and a good night" as he whispers quietly to the cat and tucks himself to bed.

"I wonder what's Luce doing now?" Natsu wonders as he doesn't notice he just talked to himself. Falls a sleep as he snores away peacefully.

* * *

Next day back to Lucy

Lucy wakes up at 10am and sits up on the bed as she rubs her eyes and stretches her arms, walks to the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair out. Puts on a pastel pink skater dress with a light blue denim jacket with her hair tied up in a ponytail with strands of hair forming her face perfectly and bit of make-up. Grabs her bag and her keys to unlock the door and locks it again as she enters out.

Walks down the stairs to say "hi" to the landlord lady but she doesn't reply back as Lucy unlocks the door and locks the door again. Taking a deep breath in of fresh air and breathes out again as she walks to Magnolia town's shopping center as she recalls Natsu saying it.

Walks to the town to see the shops and lucky it's was the market day. Lucy walks around the market to see anything good and sees a book stand and walks over to find some interesting books as she buys them. Then Lucy goes to a supermarket to buy her food. She grabs a basket as she enters inside the supermarket and continues on shopping for food.

She sees some fish on sale. 'Hmmm... grilled fish for dinner sounds nice' Lucy thought as she grabs the fish but someone hands grabs the fish at the same time holding each other hands. Lucy looks to her side the sees pink hair. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted his name in surprise. "Oi, Luce when are going to let go of the fish?" Natsu asks. "Oh sorry!" Lucy says in a surprised tone as she removes her hand to let Natsu have it, making Lucy blush. Lucy grabs another fish.

"What are you doing here Natsu" Lucy asks Natsu. "To but some stuff duh" Natsu says making Lucy look dumb but Lucy was annoyed. "Okay" Lucy says as she hissed at him. "Hey do you want to somewhere together afterwards?" Pinky asks. "Sorry, I can't I got other stuff to buy" the blondie replies back. "I can wait" trying to convince the blondie. "Alright but it might take a while" Lucy warns the pinky. "I'm up to it" Natsu says with the sprites up high, making Lucy giggle.

Lucy hears the people saying "they make a great couple", "I wish I had a boyfriend like him" or girls and boys shot evil glares at the couple making them feel uncomfortable. Quickly finish shopping heading cloth shop.

Spending 3 hours of Lucy trying on clothes and countless of shoes. Making Natsu feed up and say "come on Luce how long do we need to stay?" looking at his phone for the time 1pm. "Wait a moment just give me 5 more minutes" Lucy said in an annoyed tone as she chooses a top between another top. Then, 10 minutes later they come out of the with 2 bags of clothes.

Walks to a nearby cafe from the cloth shop as Natsu moaned about carrying all the bags. "Natsu it's a man's job to carry the stuff not a woman's job" Lucy says as she hissed slightly at him. "Wow, hold on tiger!" teasing the blondie making her even annoyed yet blushing at him. Lucy walks speeds up the pace leaving Natsu behind. Natsu notices and says "oi, wait up Luce" as he shouts out to the blondie in front of him. "No you are the one that needs to hurry up and get your ass here" Lucy says in an annoyed tone.

They arrive at the cafe and Lucy orders a hot chocolate and coffee for Natsu with a sandwiches and cake. Sits at the table near the window where Natsu was noticing that he was doing something on his phone. Lucy was curious and tries to lean over to Natsu to see what he was doing but failed that she can't see what Natsu was doing. The pinky lifts up his to see Lucy but were so close to each other's face about 1 inch off almost touching their noses that it looked like they were a couple that were about to kiss. Lucy started into Natsu's onyx eyes and Natsu stared into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes.

Lucy felt a blush was coming up because the warmth was crawling up her cheeks. Natsu gave Lucy a confused face and says "umm... Luce?" with a question the blondie. "Yes Natsu" the blondie stares at him. "People are staring at us" pinky points at them, Lucy quickly sits back in her seat while still blushing and looks where Natsu was pointing. All she sees was some people hoping they would but had a disappointed look on their faces and others gave her the dirty look and was happy that they didn't kiss.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy whispers to pinky. "Yes Luce" Natsu replies back. "It's rude to point at people, haven't your parents taught you that" Lucy says looking at him as he acts like a 5-year-old still learning his manners. "Sorry mother!" Natsu says in a childish tone teasing her for acting all motherly. "Natsu just shut up" Lucy says in an annoyed tone. "How about no?" Natsu says as he sticks out his tongue. Lucy shot a deadly glare at him making the pinky shut up. Natsu grabs a sandwich and eats it having another and another until they were all gone while Lucy eat her chocolate cake enjoying the taste thinking 'wow he's got a big appetite'.

It went all silent again, until Lucy broke the silence. "Hey Natsu, who are texting earlier?" the blondie says curiously. "None of your business" Natsu said sounding so childish. "Come on please" Lucy says. "No" rejecting the blondie. "With a cherry on top" Lucy says as she begs Natsu. "Only on one condition" pinky says with a grin on his face, making Lucy sigh. "Yes and that condition is?" Lucy questions the pinky. "I can have your phone number since we are friends" Natsu says with a smile on his face.

"Alright who are texting earlier?" Lucy simply says again. "Texting the Ice Princess and the other to see what they're doing now" Natsu simply answers. "Okay here you go" Lucy says as she gives her phone number to Natsu as pinky adds the number into his contacts. "Thanks" pinky says as he scrunchies the paper up and throws into the bin.

Both leave the cafe. "Hey Natsu I'm heading home now see yeah tomorrow at work" Lucy says as she grabs her bags. "Wait Luce" Natsu says as he grabs on to the blondie wrist. "What now Natsu? I gotta go home soon it's half 4pm" Lucy moans. "Can we go to the park? It's nice weather today please" pinky begs Lucy with puppy eyes. Lucy looks at pinky and can't help but say "yes" thinking 'he's so childish'.

Off they went to the park together.

* * *

Heya!

Please review of what you think of it so far and add to follow or favourite. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Stay in tune.

P.s I'm still sorry for my spelling mistakes and grammar. (^_^)/


	4. Lost Child

**DISCLAIMER **- I do no own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy places her bags on the bench. Blondie sits back on rubbing her aching legs. Natsu sits next to the blondie. It went silent between the two as they watch the children play. Lucy finally broke the silence.

"Hey Natsu, what do you want to do since we are at the park?" Lucy asks. "I just felt like going to park since it's been while the last time I visited this park" Natsu replies back. "W-w-what is that all!?" Lucy shouts at Natsu looking surprised. "Yeah Luce that is all I wanted to do at the park" Natsu replies back.

"Natsu you son of a bit-" "hey don't swear the kids can hear us and some are staring at us see" as he cuts Lucy in the middle of what she was going to say, by covering her mouth with his hand. Making Lucy blush the different shades of red. Natsu points out again as Lucy quickly removes his hands from her mouth and turns to see children staring at her. Lucy smiles back at them while waving at them as they did the same back at Lucy and walks off to their parents.

"Awkward" Natsu whispers to her. "oh shut it pinky" Lucy says in an annoyed tone as she turns to face pinky. "Oi, Luce don't call me pinky, I already have enough nicknames" Natsu in annoyed tone as well. "Sorry pinky, oops I mean Natsu" she teases the man as she sticks her tongue out. "Hey this is your last warning Luce" Natsu warns with a serious tone. "Alright don't get your knickers in a twist" Lucy teases him again. "I don't wear knickers Luce" Natsu frowns at her. "That's what I mean" as she points out Natsu's mood. "I don't get it" Natsu gives her confused look yet annoyed. "Oh nevermind" making her grin as she rolled her eyes at him.

Lucy looks at the time, it was half 6pm as she notices children were starting to leave the park. But only one girl was left on the swings in the deserted playground. Lucy was sad. She made her way to the little child. Natsu notices the little girl as Lucy walks up to her thinking 'motherly type of person'.

"Hello" Lucy says in a friendly tone. The child didn't respond. "Hello" Lucy says again. She looks up with tears in her eyes to Lucy. "Oh dear, what's wrong?" Lucy says in worried tone. Child shakes her head. "Your crying, at least tell me your name please?" she ask the girl. Suddenly the girl throw her arms around Lucy shocking the blondie. The girl cried over her shoulders while hugging Lucy at the same time and Lucy hugged her back comforting the girl.

Once the crying stopped Lucy pulls her away and looks into her eyes and smiles. "Tell me now what's your name and what happened to you?" Lucy says in friendly way. "Okay" she says quietly.

"My name is Wendy Marvell" Wendy says as she looks down at the floor arms around her back. "Hello Wendy, my name is Lucy Heartfilia" blondie smiles. "So what's happened?" Lucy asks Wendy. "I had a fight with mummy and she got angry at me and ran away from her while we were shopping" Wendy says in sad tone.

Lucy pauses for moment to look at the Wendy. "Well that's very selfish Wendy, your making your mummy worry about you now as she looks around for you" Lucy points out to Wendy. "I sorry Lucy nee-chan" Wendy says still in a sad tone. "Nee-chan? Anyway you should apologise to your mummy not me Wendy" Lucy smiles back. "Okay!" Wendy shouts out in happy tone.

"Can I ask you a question" Wendy asks as Lucy gave her lift and walks back to Natsu. "Of course silly" Lucy smiles. "Is he your boyfriend?" Wendy says looking innocent. Lucy blushes lightly. "I wouldn't say boyfriend more of a friend, but would you like to meet him?" Lucy asks. "Yes please, but still you two would be a great couple" Wendy says with a smile on her face looking even more innocent making Lucy blush even harder as Natsu notices Lucy with the little girl in her hands and waves at Lucy.

"Oi Luce, who this?" Natsu says rudely still sitting down on the bench. "Natsu your being rude, hasn't your parents taught you manners?" Lucy says while Wendy stares at pinky as she tries to hide her face. "Luce not this again we just went over it in the cafe" Natsu says as he frowns at her.

"Anyway this Wendy, come on say hi Wendy" Lucy nudges Wendy while holding her. "Hello" Wendy says shyly. "Well hello Wendy, my name is Natsu" pinky smiles at Wendy with friendly greeting. Wendy smiles back as Lucy put her down. Wendy walks up to Natsu and gives him a hug making Natsu hug her back.

Lucy looks around the park and sees a ice-cream van. "Wendy would you like some ice-cream?" Lucy asks the little girl who sat in Natsu's lap. "Yes please!" she says in excited way. "Flavour?" Lucy asks again as she looks in her bag to get the purse out. "Vanilla please" she says very politely. "Hey what about me?" Natsu says in childish voice once again. Lucy rolled her eyes and asks "flavour?" to Natsu. "Strawberry" pinky simply replies back. "Alright you two sit tight here while I go get the ice-cream" Lucy says as she walks off to the ice-cream van.

The two watch Lucy walk off to get the ice-cream. It went silent between the two, until Wendy broke silence. "Hey Natsu nee-san" Wendy says. "Yes Wendy" Natsu responds back. "Can I ask you a question?" "Yeah what's the question?" Natsu asks. "Is Lucy nee-chan your girlfriend?" Wendy asks. "No Wendy, we are just friends no more than that" he simply replies. "oh okay" Wendy says as she smiles back at pinky. It went silent again between the two as they waited for Lucy to come back with ice-cream.

* * *

Back to Lucy

Lucy stood in a short line waiting. She sighs wondering how the two were doing now. About 10 minutes later it was finally her turn to order the ice-cream. "Can I have 99 flake, strawberry ice-cream and chocolate ice-cream please" Lucy asks. "Yes ma'am one 99 flake, chocolate ice-cream and one strawberry ice-cream coming right up!" the man says.

It only took him couple minutes to scoop the strawberry and chocolate ice-cream and the vanilla with a flake each cone. "Here you got that will be 220 jewels please" the man says as he passes the ice-cream to the blondie. "Thank you" Lucy says as she gives the money to the man and garbs the ice-cream.

Lucy walks back with ice-cream. Wendy jumps of Natsu's lap, runs up to Lucy and gives her a big hug around Lucy's waist making her stumble back a little, almost dropping their ice-creams.

"Careful Wendy, I almost drop the ice-cream on to you" Lucy says. "I'm sorry Lucy nee-chan" Wendy says in sad tone. "Aww don't worry about it" Lucy smiles at her making Wendy smile back. As both of them walk back to the bench to see pinky sitting there with their bags.

"Well you took your time Luce" Natsu says as he grabs his ice-cream off Lucy. "I'm sorry there was a line" Lucy says as she gives Wendy her ice-cream and sits down next to her eating away her ice-cream.

Natsu finished his ice-cream first. He walks off to the playground. "Come on Natsu you are not a 5-year-old" Lucy moans out pinky. "Come on life is to short and being a kid is the best part about life being able not care about anything in the world!" Natsu shouts out to blondie. Lucy agreed what Natsu said. As for Wendy she nearly finished her ice-cream but Lucy finished afterwards Natsu.

Lucy waited for Wendy to finish her ice-cream. When Wendy finished her ice-cream Lucy wiped her mouth that was all covered in ice-cream. Wendy ran off to Natsu to play on the swings. Lucy smiled as she sees the little girl smile and laugh. Lucy checks the time 7pm. Lucy got worried and wondered what to do with the little girl as Lucy looks back at the two seeing Natsu giving Wendy a piggyback.

Lucy hears a woman shouting "WENDY, WENDY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Lucy thought 'that must be Wendy's mother' seeing the woman shouting across the street. Lucy runs up to her "excuse miss". "Yes have you seen my child called Wendy with blue long hair tied in 2 ponytails?" the woman asks. "Yes we just found her in the park alone" Lucy says in calm tone trying to calm down the woman. "Oh thank god, thank you very much for looking after my child" woman says as tears runs down her face.

Lucy guides the woman to Wendy and Natsu. Finding them at the siting together. Wendy sees Lucy and her mum as tears fell down from her eyes. "Mummy!" Wendy screams as she runs up to her mum. "Wendy!" Wendy's mum shouts back and fall on to her knees hugging the girl both crying away making Lucy wanting to cry. "I'm sorry mummy for making you worry" Wendy apologies to her mum. "Oh dearly just promise me to never do that again promise?" woman asks Wendy. "I promise mummy" Wendy smiles back at her mother.

Both of them got up and thanked Lucy and Natsu. "My name is Grandeeney and I'm truly sorry for my daughter causing you some trouble" Grandeeney says. "Don't worry about Grandeeney it was a pleasure to have your daughter company with us" Lucy says. "At least let me repay you" Grandeeney demands. "No you don't need to repay us really you don't need to" blondie says. Grandeeney sighs "alright pass me your phone" she demands. Lucy passes her phone to Grandeeney, Lucy wondered what she was doing. "Done I add my phone number to your contacts so if you need something come ask me since I own you a favour now" she smiled back at Lucy.

Lucy watched the both walk off hearing Wendy talking about the fun she had with Lucy and Natsu. "Oi, should we get going to since it's half 7pm" Natsu smile back at her. "Okay!" Lucy says. As she grabs all her bags and walks off with Natsu. "I parked the car near the club again, it's close from here" Natsu says.

Both got to the car parked and hopped into Natsu's car. Natsu drives Lucy back home. Natsu arrives at Lucy apartment. "Thanks pinky, oops I mean Natsu" Lucy teases him again. "Oi, don't call me that again or else" Natsu warns Lucy. "Or else what?" Lucy questions Natsu. "Oh that you don't want to know" Natsu says as he pulls an evil grin at her, making Lucy feel uncomfortable.

Lucy gets out of the Ferrari and waves back at Natsu with a gentle smile on her face as he drives off. 'What a tiring day' Lucy thought as she opens the door and enters in.

* * *

Heya!

Another chapter for you people. I hope you like this chapter. Please give a review of what you think of it so far. Stay in tune for more updates on this story.

P.s I'm still sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar people. (^_^)/


	5. The Chat

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy checks the time on her phone '7:45pm'. She decides to go to work as she packs up her stuff to get ready. She get's changed into a crop top with the word 'love' on the top with black shorts, adds a bit of make-up on and heads off to work.

Lucy arrives at Fairy Tail Club, enters through the doors. As she looks around to see Juvia, Erza, Mira and Levy talking to each other, well having more of a 'girl' talk. Levy spots the blondie in the distance and says "heya Lu-chan!" as she waves at Lucy. "Heya Levy-chan!" Lucy says as she waves back.

Lucy heads to the staffroom and opens the locker, dumps all her stuff into her locker and closes the locker. Walks out of the staffroom, wanders to the bar as she passes the girls. Lucy without notice she starts to eavesdroppers on to the girl's conversation accidentally taking interest of what the girls were talking about.

"Hey Erza have you asked Jellal yet or has Jellal asked you out?" Mira asks. Erza blushes so hard that is was the same colour as her hair. "Umm...I asked Jellal out but he hasn't respond to me yet" Erza looks straight at Mira trying to keep the 'cool' look but failed miserably as she blushes so hard the same colour of her hair and eyes wide open. As Mira and the other sweatdrops on their heads to see Erza like this.

"Okay next up is Levy!" Mira continues on as she points to the bluenette and Levy gives Mira the surprised look. "So who do you like Levy or are you going out with somebody that you tried to hide from us?" Mira asks with an innocent look on her face. "Mira-chan don't pull that innocent look on me specially" Levy pouts at Mira. "Alright I won't do that look ever again unless you tell me and the others about your love life" Mira continues on. "Okay, his name is Gajeel and I been talking to him for a couple of months now" Levy says as her checks went a rosy pink. "Oh Juvia recalls, the scary one with loads of facial piercings" Juvia says. "Juvia I wouldn't say he is scary...he's ummm...cute and kind" Levy says with dark red cheeks. "We all get it Levy" Erza says as she pats Levy on the head making Levy pout at Erza as the others laugh.

"Okay, Juvia who do yo-" "Juvia loves Gray-sama" Juvia says confidently as she cuts Mira off. Mira and the others let out a sweatdrop on their heads. Juvia stares at Lucy especially making Lucy feel uncomfortable. 'Why me out of all people?' Lucy thought. Levy spots Lucy.

"Hey Lu-chan thinking about it, do you like Natsu?" Levy asks out of curiosity. "NO! Why?" Lucy shouts out as she tries to hide her blushing. "Because you and Natsu have been going home together lately for the past 4 weeks ever since you started working at Fairy Tail" Erza points out. "Well that..." Lucy says as she scratches the back of her head. Juvia thinks for a moment about what Lucy said and widen her eyes at Lucy. "I don't mean that Juvia!" Lucy waves her hands around. "Go, on what do you mean by 'well that'?" Mira says with interest. "Natsu and me been going home together ever since I started work becau-" "HEYA GUYS!" the person shouts in a feminine voice.

Lucy and the others look to the direction where the voice came from. To see a girl who the same height as Lucy with long slightly curly brown hair reaching midway against her back and beautiful violet eyes. Wearing a white drop arm crop top with a pair of dark green skinny jeans and a couple of sliver brackets on her left arm.

"Heya Cana!" Levy says as she waves at Cana. "Hi" Juvia says with a smile on her face. "Welcome back to Fairy Tail" Erza says. "We have been expecting your arrive" Mira added on with a smile. Lucy just stands there staring at the girl with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hello my name is Cana Alberona and it's a pleasure to meet you" Cana greets herself. "Oh it's a pleasure to meet you and my name is Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy says. Cana swings one arm around Lucy. "Do you want a drink?" Cana says as she holds up a bottle of wine. "No thanks Cana" Lucy answers back. "Looks like you guys are already getting along" Erza says.

The girls ended up chatting for couple of hours about anything that popped up into their minds. Until the boys interrupted the girls chat as they come in through the door making a ruckus.

"Yo" Gray says. "Gray-sama" Juvia shouts as she leaps into Gray's arms but turned out into facepalming the floor instead. "Juvia! Are you alright?" Gray says in a worried tone. "Juvia is alright" Juvia says. "Here" Gray says as he offers his hand. Juvia blushes as she grabs Gray's hand. "Thank you Gray-sama" Juvia smiles at Gray as he smiles back at her making Juvia fangirl.

"Hi Cana" Natsu says with a smile on his face. "Heya" Cana says as she waves at pinky. "Hiya Natsu" Lucy says as she waves and gives a sweet smile. "Ello Luce" Natsu says as he gives her a smile. Lucy's heart skip a beat.

A boy appears behind Natsu who is taller than Lucy by a couple of inches with sunrise orange hair and lovely hazel eyes. Wearing a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs and black pants.

"Hello Cana, long time no see" the boy says. "Hiya Loke" Cana says. Loke spots Lucy in the distance. He gives Lucy one of his sweet smiles and starts to walk up to Lucy. "Warning: He is a playboy" Levy whispers into Lucy's ear. 'Great!' Lucy thought as she smiled back at Loke.

"Well hello beautiful" Loke says as she grabs Lucy's hand and kisses the back of the hand. Natsu sees Loke kiss Lucy's hand. Suddenly he feels irradiated. "Do you have a map because I keep getting lost in your eyes" Loke says. Lucy roll her eyes. 'Can this get even worser? I wonder...' Lucy thought. Natsu walks over and grabs Lucy's hand. She feels the warmth like someone is there for her it comfort her as Lucy's heart beats faster by the second as she tries to hide her blush. "Looks like someone is jealous" Cana shouts out. "Indeed, Natsu you known me for a long time that is how I greet girls" Loke says with a surprised look. "Sorry I over reacted and Cana I'm not jealous" Natsu says as let's go off Lucy's hand. Lucy feels lonely and cold.

"All right everyone it's time to head off and get ready for the club to open!" Erza shouts out. Everyone walks off in different directions. Leaving Natsu and Lucy alone. It was silent between them.

'Get a grip Lucy it's just you and Natsu alone' Lucy thought. As she turns around to face Natsu to find he was staring at her first. Lucy hides her blushing cheeks. "Umm...Natsu can you please stop looking at me like I done something wrong please?" Lucy asks shyly. 'Wait why have I gone all shy!?' Lucy thought. "Oh sorry I was thinking about thing not you honestly...well to be honest my eyes to fell on to you for some reason" Natsu tries to explain as he starches the back of his head. "Awkward" both said quietly. "Alright let's going love birds" Mira says. "Alright Mira...wait love birds!?" Lucy shouts out to Mira making Mira giggle. "Yes love birds" Mira replies back to Lucy.

Elfman comes in and says hi to everybody as he gets ready into place. The club opens. 'I wonder what Natsu was thinking about...' Lucy wonder.

* * *

Hello people!

It's been a while I last updated on this fanfic. This chapter isn't the best to my standards or probably won't be to yours I'm sorry. Lately, I have been busy with work.

I'm all out of ideas, I felt kinda lost when I was writing this chapter... So, can you people give me some suggestions on what to write for me next chapter since I'm out of ideas as a guide. It's just I know what to write for Natsu and Lucy's first date, I just don't know how to bring them together...(proper first date not the one on chapter 4)

Anyway, stay in tune for the next update (^_^)/

P.s I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes... (^-^')


End file.
